Queen of Hearts
by Honey Wrench
Summary: Bellatrix leads a guerrilla group of Death Eaters who are killing and kidnapping wizards and muggles alike, how did she escape the Battle of Hogwarts when her Master did not? And what will it mean for Hermione when she returns to Hogwarts for her 7th year? Who else will she collide with in her last year? The war was meant to be over, but the fight isn't over yet.
1. It's all changing again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except my own. I wish I did, but our Queen J.K. Rowling has that honour. This is my first fic, so be nice! And please review!**

 **Chapter 1 – It's all changing again…**

 _It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_ _  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me._

 _I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;_ _  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;_ _  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me._

 _And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;_ _  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea._

 _The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes! - that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)_ _  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

 _But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

 _For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_ _  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_ _  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea._

 _Annabel Lee, Edgar Allan Poe_

 **The Burrow**

Hearing the rooster crow, Hermione woke with a start. It was August 31st. Term began tomorrow and today was her last day with Harry and Ron. They would not be returning to Hogwarts, choosing instead to go straight into Auror training. Hermione knew that going back to Hogwarts was going to be hard. Back through those doors into the great hall, where last she saw, was full of dead and wounded. She had made her decision though, and she would return. Hermione knew she couldn't persuade Harry and Ron to complete their N.E.W.T.s, though she was a little dismayed to return without them. It didn't feel like Hogwarts without her two best friends, but after everything that had happened, she supposed it would never feel like that Hogwarts again.

She heard Molly downstairs, and decided to get up.

"Good morning, dear. Would you like some tea?" Molly asked.

"Yes please," she replied, as Molly poured her a cup.

"Are you sure that it is necessary for me to have a guard with me at the train station? It seems like a real inconvenience, just for me…" Hermione asked.

"Don't be silly dear, after all that you've been through, it's the least the Ministry can do!" Molly said, continuing to fluff around the kettle.

Hermione flinched inwardly at the reminder of what she had suffered, now the war was more or less over, she had more time to dwell on what happened in Malfoy Manor, at Hogwarts, and who and what they had lost. She hoped her school work would be enough of a distraction that she wouldn't submit herself to those fearful memories. Though, she knew she wasn't the only one looking for a distraction; the bags under Molly's eyes belied the cheerful demeanour Molly was assuming. She hadn't slept a full night in many years, and the strain was showing.

"Ron will be with me though, and Harry!" she added, she really just wanted a quiet goodbye with her best friends, "Surely they are enough protection!"

"You are all so young! I know you are capable, but a couple of teenagers, however brave, won't hold off the worst witch to ever live!" Molly said, looking seriously at Hermione, and she knew she had lost this battle.

"Very well, if it makes you feel better about it, I suppose." Hermione said.

Thoughts turned to the witch in question, Bellatrix Lestrange. How she had escaped Hogwarts, escaped Molly's curse, remained a mystery. She now led several Death Eaters on a guerrilla campaign against the Ministry. Voldemort may be dead, but his most loyal, most fierce supporter was not. She had most recently attacked a muggle village only 60 miles from the Burrow. Many muggles had dies, and many of their children kidnapped. The Death Eaters still at large were getting bolder, and an attack on the Hogwarts Express was suspected. Many Ministry employees, including Arthur, were involved in securing the railway with protective enchantments. It was imperative to protect the children, as many wizarding families had also been victims of kidnapping since the Battle of Hogwarts. Indeed, many parents were considering keeping their children home. Kingsley, as acting Minister for Magic, had changed most parent's minds, adding security layers and even adding a password for platform 9 ¾ - which was due to arrive by owl to each student the day before the term began – today!

Molly and Hermione sipped their tea in silence, until a weary looking Harry entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry, there is tea in the pot, help yourself dear. You look like you could use a strong one."

"Thanks Molly, but I won't be staying long enough for tea, we've got to get to the ministry, Auror pre-selections are on today."

"Oh, but you can't go on an empty stomach! Let me fix you something to take with you!" Molly set about the kitchen once again, happy to have something to occupy her hands, and so her thoughts.

Harry looked resigned to wait, but a small smile crossed his lips as he watched Molly fuss over his lunch.

Harry was on his way with Ron, after Molly had fussed over them some more. Ron had come down several minutes after Harry, trying to get his shoes on while half walking, half falling down the stairs. Molly had packed him a lunch to take as well, and sent them out the door with big hugs and pecks on the cheek, for good luck. Hermione walked with them to the perimeter of the Burrow, where they would apparate to the Ministry. Harry hugged Hermione, winked, and crack, he was gone. Ron, ever awkward, held Hermione's hand, not looking her in the eye.  
"Well, I'll see you this afternoon then?" Ron asked, still shy when it came to initiating a kiss.

"Yes, you will." Hermione said expectantly.

He gave her a shy smile, and kissed her quickly on the lips, and then he was gone with another crack.

"Boys." Hermione sighed to herself.

Returning inside, she began packing her trunk on which she had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm; she didn't want to leave any of her books behind. Feeling a surge of pride when she thought about how well she was able to cast that advanced spell, she wondered if she would need some of her previous years' spell books, in case she needed a refresher. It had been a long time since she had spent her time devoted to study.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at the window. A tawny owl was sitting on the sill, an official looking letter clasped in his beak. The password!

Opening it, she read:

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Please find below the password to enter Platform 9 ¾, and instructions regarding the sequence of Wand strokes required while verbalising the password._

 _With the tip of your wand, please touch the column, then perform two full counter-clockwise circles._

 _Utter the password, "Ouvrir la Porte"_ _while performing a clockwise semi-circle._

 _Those younger than eleven, or those without a wand must hold the hand of the Witch or Wizard who performed the password sequence._

 _Please note that this password is only valid for the day of your proposed travel. Any muggles watching you will only see you reviewing a map of the station. Please memorise this sequence, and destroy this letter as soon as possible_

 _Thank you, and have a pleasant journey,_

 _From The Department of Magical Transportation_

"Ouvrir la Porte?" Hermione thought to herself. "Open the gate? Doesn't seem very secure, although, Brits don't particularly appreciate the French language…" she mused.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully as Hermione packed her trunk, she wondered how Ron and Harry had gone with their Auror trial. Today was the day the Ministry would be selecting potential trainees. She knew that both Harry and Ron had the skills to get that far, although she still disapproved of them not completing their education, Minister for Magic approval or not.

"We did it! We did it!" Ron exclaimed, whooping with joy. He ran up to Hermione and gave her a big hug, lifting her off the ground. She was happily surprised when he then kissed her passionately, while holding her in the air. He was flushed and tasted like sweat. She liked it immensely. Slowly they became aware of Harry, standing in the kitchen, awkwardly trying not to watch his two best friends snogging right in front of him in a small, cramped space, standing in the way, so he couldn't get past. They laughed, and Hermione hugged Harry, "Congratulations! I knew you would both get into the training program, I mean, it's basically just a formality isn't it?" she said.

"Thanks Hermione, I didn't think as many people would be there watching though, there was at least 30 people! Even Kingsley was there!" Harry said wondrously.

"Of course they were going to be there mate, they wanted to see you in action! Harry Potter, the boy who lived, twice!" Ron laughed.

"Honestly Harry, are you ever going to realise how famous you are?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Really though, it was just a trial, nothing much to look at. I just cast a few defensive spells, a few hexes, illusion charms and we had to prove physical fitness – we ran laps for most of the time…"Harry trailed off, he was still uncomfortable with fame.

Just then, Ginny came running down the stairs, she ran to Harry and said, "I knew you would do it!" putting her arms around him, Harry reciprocated. She turned to Ron without releasing Harry and said, "It smells like a men's bathroom in here!"s

Hermione and Ginny both laughed, while Harry and Ron went upstairs to shower.

Dinner that night was a fabulous feast of roast lamb, roast vegetables, and a beautiful black forest gateau for dessert. Hermione, Harry and Ron offered to clean up after dinner. As they were working, Hermione showing Ron and Harry both how to speed it up with cleaning charms, they light heartedly chatted about Hogwarts, and what they missed the most about it all.

"I miss the food…" Ron remembered longingly.

Hermione said "Definitely the –"

"Library!" Harry and Ron said at once, laughing.

"Yes, the library, but I was actually going to say sitting at the common room fire, with a good book of course!" she chuckled.

"Quidditch, and the D.A." Harry said, thinking of his Firebolt upstairs. He hadn't flown in some time. He refused to acknowledge being on the back of a dragon as anything other than terrifying.

Once they had finished, they joined Ginny and George outside, who were laying under the stars, enjoying the last clear night of summer. George barely spoke these days, and Ginny, who was close to the twins, spent a lot of time just sitting with George.

Harry sat next to Ginny who laid her head in his lap. After a few minutes of him stroking her hair, she closed her eyes, seemingly asleep.

Ron and Hermione lay next to them, both staring skyward, their hands enveloped in each other's. Tomorrow, with the beginning of autumn things were going to change, again.

 **Kings Cross**

The trip to Kings Cross was uneventful, a distinct lack of rushing around at the last minute was noticeable as Hermione and Ginny were the only ones going back this year. When they arrived at the station, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny entered accompanied by the two Aurors that the Ministry had sent. Hermione walked up to the platform and performed the password sequence. Walking onto the platform, it was immediately obvious that the atmosphere after the battle was dim at best. When they were noticed, the whispering began.

"Is that?"

"It is!"

"I thought he was becoming an Auror?"

"He is, it was in the Prophet! He's not going back to Hogwarts!"

At last, they had their trunks loaded, and it was 10:55am. While Harry and Ginny were talking to each other in soft voices, Ron had pulled Hermione aside. His hand on her waist, she felt the emotion crawling up the back of her throat, as she pulled him close. Holding it back, she choked out:  
"I'll miss you, make sure you write me!"

"I'll write all the time, and remember it's not too long until Christmas!"

"Be safe, and try hard in your training!" she said, the tears starting.

"I will make you proud, I promise!" Ron said softly.  
"You already do." Now the tears were rolling.

He took her face in his hands and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded in kind, and when the two minute whistle blew, she was the last to let go. She quickly ran to Harry and gave him a bear hug.

"You look after my Weasley, okay?" she said.

"I will, and you look after mine." Harry smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. She then left them and climbed the stairs into the carriage. Ginny also clambered onto the train, calm and pulled together. She took Hermione's hand and led her to an empty compartment. They waved the boys off, as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform 9 ¾.

The day passed quickly on the train. Once lunch had been, Ginny and Hermione talked together about their classes which, for the first time, they would have together. Soon after, a welcome visitor appeared.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hello friends, bittersweet isn't it? Returning like this?" she said, as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Yeah, it won't be the same will it?" Ginny replied.

"No, but change isn't always bad. Sometimes we need to learn to embrace it. Daddy always says so. He's started the Quibbler up again you know, now that we have had the house rebuilt." Luna continued to talk about her father and The Quibbler, and Hermione drifted into an uneasy doze, lulled by the familiar voices into a fitful sleep.

Suddenly there was a huge bang, and manic laughter could be heard from the rear of the train. Shocked out of her sleep, Hermione reached instinctively for her wand, Ginny and Luna doing the same. Two tall figures ran past the cabin, and Hermione ran out after them. Screaming first years ran up the corridor, squeezing past them, faces white with fright.

And there, at the end of the carriage she stood, Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble Never Ceases

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except my own. I wish I did, but our Queen J.K. Rowling has that honour. This is my first fic, so be nice! And please review!**

 _As dawn would bring no daylight without dark_ _empty night; the clearest day no beauty hold_ _without the rainstorm's dismal murk._ _As spring would bring no rebirth without cold_ _winter sleep; the fallen snow no cleansing_ _without the ashen stain of fall. As love_ _would bring no healing without the stinging_ _wounds of hate; and laughter give no joy of_ _gladness without the woeful tears of pain._ _As peace would have no glory in its quest_ _without the fear of war. Life's thrill would wane,_ _no meaning hold, without the awe of death._ _As heaven is no prize without hell's fiery scene—_ _Forgiveness is no virtue without the sinner's sin._ _Sandra M. Haight, Forgiveness_

 **Chapter 2 – Trouble never ceases**

 **The Hogwarts Express**

Bellatrix's manic face and laugh permeated the carriage. Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat. This was the woman who tortured her, who murdered with pleasure, who was _still_ torturing and murdering. Her fear turned to rage as she raised her wand and pointed it at the fiend. As she did, two other figures came into view among the wreckage of the carriage. Masked Death Eaters. She ran up to the two Aurors who had accompanied her to Kings Cross, they were obviously here to guard the train as well, and when level with them, cramped in the corridor, she cast: "Expulso! Confringo! Bombarda Maxima!" silently.

They continued to cast hexes in their direction, when a jet of green light narrowly missed the tall coppery haired Auror, whom Hermione had heard the other call Hamish. He growled and sent back a howling black mist which Bellatrix waved away with her wand, but the shorter of the two Death Eaters was not so quick. He fell to his knees, grasping at his throat, clawing his mask off, revealing himself as Rabastan Lestrange, brother to Rodulphus, whom Hermione assumed must have been the other masked Death Eater.

The two Aurors added more of their own hexes to the barrage, which Bellatrix and the second Death Eater were able to block successfully. Hermione and Hamish fought Bellatrix, and the blonde Auror was exchanging curses with the other Death Eater. Minutes passed but no one seemed to gain the upper hand. The cramped corridor, while making it difficult for the three of them to fight, also made it difficult for Bellatrix's crew to advance. The blown up end of the carriage was a little wider due to the cabin being blown open, so the Death Eaters were able to have a wider foothold. But with the incapacitation of Rabastan, their advantage was nullified. But even three to two wasn't too much for the nefarious pair.

The fighting continued, and Luna and Ginny were helping the younger students head towards the front of the train. Ginny sent Luna on and cast her own charm to prevent anyone from crossing into the forward carriages. She then sent a curse to the coupling, and the train pulled away, leaving their carriage to slowly coast to a stop. Ginny turned and saw Hermione and the Aurors battling their opponents in close quarter spell combat. Ginny saw an opening and climbed the outside of the carriage. When she was on the roof she ran to the end and without pause threw an exploding curse down to the black haired witch. Bellatrix looked up, saw she was now outnumbered two to one and with a scowl, disapparated. The taller Death Eater grabbed the arm of the other and quickly followed suit.

Gasping for breath, Hermione started to shake. Pure adrenaline, rage and fear coursed through her veins. Ginny clambered down, and took her friends hand and wordlessly pulled her to a seat on the abandoned carriage. It had nearly slowed to a stop, and the two young women looked out the window across the Scottish countryside. It was a pleasant day and you wouldn't have known that just minutes ago there was a fierce battle of life and death.

"Angus, have ye heard back from them yet?" Hamish shouted to the shorter man, referring to the main Auror squad.

"Aye, they'll be 'ere any minute, they said they were checkin' the train first." The dark haired Scottish Auror replied.

Hamish approached Hermione and Ginny, "Are ye two alright then?" he asked, his Scottish accent was thick.

"Yes, we're fine," Ginny replied. Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to be steady.

"Aye, ye can duel, ye two can hold yer own!" he said, looking from witch to witch, positively radiant. You would have thought he enjoyed the fight.

"We've had to learn fast," Ginny replied.

"The way ye climbed on top of the carriage, dinnae ken ye were doin' that til ye shot yer curse at that snake! Gryffindor I'm bettin'? What a braw idea to uncouple the carriage! Yeh'd make a great Auror. And yer canny with yer spellcastin', Hermione. Ne'er seen someone so young so good at " he said, a look of unexpected admiration on his face, slightly breathless and

Ginny smiled, and nodded. She looked to Hermione, who was still not talking, lips pursed and facing the window. Hamish followed Ginny's gaze and sensing he was intruding, he backed out of the cabin. As she calmed her nerves and willed her hands to stop shaking, she held her scars tight; as if she could press them out of existence. She wouldn't let that witch hold power over her anymore. She couldn't.

Ginny put her arms around her friend and they sat there until the rest of the Aurors showed up, and they were given permission to apparate to Hogsmeade Station, where a teacher would be waiting for them. Hamish and Angus left the girls in peace, retreating to a distance far enough that they could talk without disturbing them.

 **Gryffindor Tower**

Hermione woke the next morning as the sun was rising. She lay there as the memories of the duel washed over her. Feeling the fear renewed, she held her breath for 5 seconds, and then let it out slowly. She continued until she calmed. Muggle meditation techniques were proving useful when she felt her fear of being powerless creep up on her. She got up and began writing a letter to Ron and Harry, detailing the trip and the attack. She was sure that they would have heard by now, but she wanted them to hear it from her before they had the chance to send her a letter loaded with questions. She iterated that _she was fine_. The last thing she needed was them to worry about her. She pocketed the letters and headed to the owlery before breakfast. Having skipped the feast and heading straight to bed, she was ravenous.

For the first time since the battle, she entered the Great Hall, and it bore no scars of the battle. The hall was not as full and the eerie hush of whispered voices was almost more disturbing than the memory of it being filled with dead and wounded. Hermione remembered the way the Hall used to buzz with excited chatter on the first day of classes. The absence of the kidnapped students was keenly felt.

Getting herself some toast, eggs and bacon, she sat next to Ginny who was studying her timetable. She passed Hermione hers, and said "We have potions first, then transfiguration, lunch, charms and then you have arithmancy and I have a free period. It's great we have classes together now, since Ron and Harry aren't coming back."

"I sent them letters this morning, that's why I'm late." Hermione said.

"You missed the two letters that arrived at Gryffindor tower for you, Pig was absolutely devastated. I noticed my brother only sent _you_ a letter. Honestly!" Ginny laughed, handing her the letters.

As she expected, the letters were full of _"Are you both okay? Is either of you hurt? They're not telling us much!"_ from Harry and _"We heard about the train! What happened? Mum said you were in a duel with Bellatrix!"_ from Ron.

Exasperated, she pocketed the letters and ate her breakfast with gusto, she didn't want to be late to her first class!

 **Potions Class**

Heading to potions, Ginny and Hermione entered the classroom, sitting next to Luna, who was already there. Across the room sat a few other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs Hermione didn't know. There was a distinct lack of Slytherins, except for two Hermione recognised immediately.

Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy.

At her sharp intake of breath, Draco looked at her. What she saw in his face, she did not expect. Dark circles under grey eyes full of something that looked like shame and fear, sadness and regret. He looked at her and his eyes momentarily flicked to her arm, then back to her face. As soon as she saw it though, it was gone again, behind a blank stare. She started to think she had imagined the whole thing. His face was drawn and his skin looked as though he hadn't seen much sunlight in a long time, pasty white, ill looking even. He turned to the front again and started to talk to Nott once more. Nott hadn't noticed the momentary exchange, busy pulling his textbook out of his bag. Draco didn't look at her again for the rest of the class, which passed quickly. Hermione was glad to find that she was still able to recall her knowledge of previously taught potions. Professor Slughorn set them a quiz to see where everyone was at after the tumult of the previous school year. Hermione scored top marks, Ginny was a close second. They had both studied together in the lead up to term. Not all of the students were so studious over the summer though, when Slughorn handed Draco's paper back with lots of red X's, he made a slight noise of disapproval with a stern look on his face.

The rest of the classes passed similarly. Hermione buoyed by her seemingly restored place at the top of the class. Draco and a few other students were set extra homework to catch up. Hermione did notice that all the teachers treated Draco with a seemingly gingered approach. Other students avoided him, other than Nott, and Hermione wondered if they knew about his role in Harry and the rest's miraculous escape from Malfoy Manor. She doubted it. As a result though, she couldn't help but pity the boy who seemed to have suffered from his father's ties to Lord Voldemort. She did however fall short of forgiveness. That would take much more on his part than looks of regret and shame.

 **Halloween**

Halloween approached and brought with it a cool change, winter was on its way. The day was spent by many outside at the Quidditch pitch; Quidditch had returned and the school body was keen for something to take their minds off the grim news that had reached them in the weeks prior.

" _BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AND OTHER DEATH EATERS STILL AT LARGE"_

 _"_ _MUGGLE KILLINGS AT HIGHEST POINT SINCE THE RETURN OF THE DARK LORD"_

 _"_ _ELPHIAS DOGE, PROMINENT WRITER, FOUND DEAD AT HIS HOME"_

 _"_ _St MUNGO'S ATTACKED IN BROAD DAYLIGHT, 13 HEALERS KILLED OR MISSING"_

Hermione however, spent the day in the empty common room, studying for a transfiguration essay that was due soon. She couldn't find her book on human to animal transfiguration, though she was sure she had packed it when she had left the burrow. She decided to head to the library.

Once she reached the library, the familiar, comforting smell of old dusty pages filled her senses. She felt comfortable here, safe. It was always _her_ special place of sanctuary. She headed to the section on Transfiguration and set to work finding another copy of the book, _"Human to Animal Transfiguration Volume Two: Animagi and other Self Cast Spells"._ She didn't find it on the shelves, and was about to go and see Madame Pince to find out where it would be, when she saw why it wasn't there on the shelf: someone else was reading it.

Draco had the book open and had clearly been there for a while. Notes were strewn all over the desk, and a candle was nearly burned to its base. Hermione recognised the transfiguration diagrams and debated whether she really needed the book. She hesitated a minute and then took a step, then another, to the desk he was sitting at. When she was a foot away from the desk and the studying Draco still hadn't noticed her, she cleared her throat softly. He spun about and looked at Hermione, and there it was again, shame mingled with regret. And once again, it disappeared as quickly as it had crossed his face. His face turned blank once again and said,

"Can I help you with something?" coldly, but not with his former distaste that she remembered so well from previous years of school together.

"Um, I was just wondering if you would be finished with that book soon. I needed some notes to write the essay so…"she trailed off. She instantly regretted coming over. She didn't need to read it really? Did she? Yes, she supposed she did, but that wasn't the reason she was asking him now. She wanted to see if he had changed. She wanted to know if her pity was justified. She wanted… Merlin, she wanted to _talk_ to him!

"What, the all-knowing Granger needs to study? I wouldn't have guessed, since you are the teachers' pet," he replied, his snark re-emerging.

"Well, you don't become top of the class without studying!" she replied angrily. "Some of us spent the summer before school revising!"

"Well how nice for you." He replied, turning away from her. "I'm not done with it yet. Go bother someone else, would you."

"I would, if there was more than one copy!" she said, hands on hips, turning to storm off. Why did she even bother? As if he would change. A lifetime of pureblood indoctrination wouldn't disappear so easily. He was still the same rude, self-entitled bastard he always was.

"Tomorrow," he called after her, not looking at her as he spoke, "Come back tomorrow."

She looked back, and he was back to reading, starting to write more notes.

 **Halloween Feast**

The Halloween Feast was as spectacular as it always was. Hermione and Ginny joined in the celebrations; Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff by a margin of 180 points in the match that day, and the Gryffindors were very exuberant. Ginny had caught the snitch after only 20 minutes and was getting many high fives and slaps on the back. Luna was sitting at the table with them, her lion hat once again roaring in victory. Her dreamy smile and gentle laugh was contagious, the Great Hall sounded happier than it had in the two months since term began. Hermione couldn't help but look over to the Slytherin table every now and then, wondering where a certain blonde was. Draco hadn't come to the Feast, she noticed. Theodore Nott ate alone, although he seemed indifferent to the solitude. Ginny noticed Hermione's stare, and looked at her questioningly. Hermione shook her head, and mouthed: "Later."

 **Girls Dormitory**

Ginny waited for Hermione to come up to the dorm, sitting cross legged on her four-poster, looking for an explanation to her strange behaviour at the feast.  
"Okay, fess up, why were you ogling Theodore Nott? Finally gotten over my dung-head brother?" she joked as Hermione entered.

"What? No! I wasn't ogling Nott! I was… I ran into Malfoy today in the library and he was… weird. Then he wasn't at the feast. And your brother is _not_ a dung-head!" She said, her face flushing at the thought of possibly being attracted to Nott. " _No, that would not do!"_ she thought. He was not her type at all.

"Oh? Weird, like what?" Ginny asked, ignoring the rebuke.  
"Weird like, well, like he wasn't the total dick we always thought he was!" Hermione said, shrugging.  
"Snakes like that don't change their skins!" Ginny replied, her face now concerned, "Merlin knows if he isn't in league with his crazy Aunt? He could be an insider - again! You know what happened last time; he let Death Eaters and a werewolf into the school!" Ginny exclaimed, looking concerned.  
"Yes, I know, but you weren't there! He looked… Anyway, it's not like I _trust_ him or anything, but maybe he has changed. Doesn't everyone get a second chance? Not every Death Eater is a murderer, or irredeemable. Besides, I doubt McGonagall would let him attend if she thought he could be an insider." Hermione said, opening her trunk to look for the book again. Ginny, looking a bit bewildered, let it be, and got ready for bed. Hermione followed suit an hour later after unpacking and repacking her trunk, still missing her copy of _Human to Animal Transfiguration Volume Two: Animagi and other Self Cast Spells._

 **The Library**

Hermione pondered whether she would go back to the library the next day. She decided that even if the book wasn't there, she might be able to find what she needed about Animagi in another book, although she doubted it. She made her way there and when she reached the section she needed, she saw the tome in question laying on the same desk Draco was working at yesterday. Looking around, she wondered how it was there, Madam Pince was a stickler for books being in their rightful place, and if she saw a book out of place, it was quickly returned. Hermione suspected that Draco must have been here until recently; perhaps that was why he wasn't at the feast? He must be studying to catch up on his grades, which had plummeted. She took a seat and flicked to the chapter she needed.

Two hours and a parchment length of notes later, she began her essay. As she was writing, an aroma of cool yet spicy cologne wafted past her. Mixed with the muted smell of old books, she filled her lungs and held her breath. It was quite possibly the most intoxicating smell she had ever smelt. She looked around for the source of the aroma, and who should she see? Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. Merlin help her.  
"So, got all your notes then?" he asked, sitting across from her, quill and parchment in hand, smirk on his face. The smell of aftershave intensified, and she detected a slightly musky after note.  
"Yes. Thank you." She replied curtly, she remembered his snarky words from the day before. Hermione had never liked the term _Teachers Pet_.

"I wanted to," he paused, serious look upon his face, "ask you something." He said tentatively.

He waited for her reply, she gave him none.

"What I mean is," he paused again. Hermione had never seen him struggle to speak before. Likewise she had never struggled to speak, and yet now her tongue was firmly stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"I'm trying to say," he took a deep breath, looking intensely at his shoes, "I'm sorry." He raised his eyes to her face, seeing her expression unchanged.

"For yesterday," he added quickly, although his eyes said a lot more.

He put his essay on the desk and started to write, referring to his notes now and again. Hermione, still dumbstruck, barely able to concentrate on her essay, found herself looking at him through a curtain of her hair as she pretended to read through her notes.  
He looked tired, ragged even. She always remembered how he never had a hair out of place before the second war, now he was almost dishevelled.

Sighing, she said,

"Apology accepted. For yesterday."

She knew he was trying to apologise for a lot more than just his rudeness the day before, but she was not a push-over. Studying him, she pledged to give him a second chance; whether anyone else thought he deserved it or not.


End file.
